


The Barry Question

by runrarebit



Series: Misfits Moments [6]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Barry's cock, Bottom!Nathan, Friendship, Kelly being a good friend, Kelly has no idea who Barry is, M/M, Nathan being a mess, as previously mentioned I seem incapable of letting the writers get away with that, chicken nuggets, it is Misfits, kind of hinting at some consent issues in the past, some mention of watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runrarebit/pseuds/runrarebit
Summary: You know that chicken nugget scene in episode 5 of season 1, well this is what happens when Nathan's loudly been thinking about Barry and his cock near Kelly for a while beforehand.Chronology wise it happens duringSimon Versus Lady Vengeance.ETA: Whoops, posted the wrong draft at first, but I think it only had about 3 hits before I noticed. Fixed now.





	The Barry Question

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we have more fic. I've been a bit obsessed. 
> 
> Thank you all so very much for your comments and kudos, I do appreciate them!

She lures him in with chicken nuggets and a conversation he doesn’t want to have about his dad, and then she drops it on him. The big one. ‘So you got drunk with this Barry right?’ is how it begins, and then she says ‘And then you wanted to give him a hand-job and he wouldn’t let ya, so you tried to suck his cock and he wouldn’t let ya, and then you offered to let him fuck ya even though you’re a virgin in that way and he refused, but he _did_ cuddle ya, and when you woke up you’d pissed the bed, right, which you think he should have been into but he wasn’t, and now you think he thinks you’re ugly and isn’t attracted to ya, and you’ve started to worry you actually are ugly, and you keep thinking about his cock anyway, even though you don’t think he’ll let ya anywhere near it? Am I right? Because that’s all I’ve been hearing from ya the moment you come anywhere near me for the last who knows how many days, and it’s starting to drive me mental.’

He does try to protest, because it does sound pretty embarrassing all laid out like that, but he knows he’s not doing a very good job because that’s pretty much it— except for all the times he’s found himself looking at Barry and thinking he’s such a gentleman and actually quite good looking, in a cold, dead kind of way. The thing is, Barry was so _nice to him._ He’s never been very sensible about people that are nice to him. Most people aren’t, you see, so it always comes as something of a surprise. Worms its way in and the next thing he knows he’s gone all pathetic and twatty about them.

‘I didn’t know you were a gay,’ is what she says next. 

This he protests a bit more vigorously to because, ‘I’m not a _gay._ ’

‘Yeah, but you’re obsessed with some bloke’s cock? And you’ve sucked other cocks!’

‘But I like girls! I do—’ and he does, except, if he’s honest, deep in the heart of him he kind of likes sucking cock just as much as he likes eating cunt. Oh shit, she heard that.

‘So you like boys _and_ girls?’ she asks, ‘Does that make you a bisexual?’

‘I don’t know,’ he whines at her, because he doesn’t. 

Most of the times he’s had someone else’s cock in his hands or his mouth he’s been pretty drunk and they’ve been pretty insistent, not that them being insistent is all that bad— he does like that feeling when a cock gets too deep and it’s like he’s almost going to vomit but then he doesn’t— and she heard that too, based on her face wrinkling up and her going, ‘Oh, sick.’ But the important thing is that he’s never before wanted to go after another man when he was sober. 

He does want to with Barry though. It’s driving him nuts. He can barely stand being around the other man, and he know it’s doing all sorts of weird shit to his mood. Like one moment he’s doing his best to ignore the weird little handsome shit and the next moment he’s doing everything in his power to rile him up, just so he can have those pale eyes on him again, just so he can be the focus of all that attention. Fucking Barry. Making him feel— things.

‘I still don’t know who this Barry is,’ she says, frowning at him.

‘You know, _Barry._ ’ He waits for the spark of recognition. This is terrible. How can she not know who Barry is? He saw her talking to him earlier. Poor Barry. ‘ _Barry_ ,’ he tries again. ‘Barry, you know Barry. You must know Barry. How can you not know Barry? _Barry._ ’ 

‘For fuck’s sake, stop saying the word _Barry,_ ’ she snaps at him. ‘You just saying _Barry_ all the time doesn’t help any, does it?— I suppose it doesn’t matter though, whoever he is you’re dead keen on him—‘ she looks away, prodding at a chicken nugget with her fork, ‘I suppose that’s the end of us then, of you and me?’

For a moment he’s temped to at least try and keep a little if his dignity, but then she’s looking at him with those big, kind eyes so all he can do is shrug. ‘Guess so, yeah.’ Well that’s depressing. He really does like her, even if he doesn’t want to shag her quite as much as he does Barry. Then he has a thought. ‘Are you ok with it? Me being a— bisexual, or whatever? You’re not going to get all disgusted or anything?’

She thinks for a moment, nose wrinkling up cutely. ‘Course not, we’re mates, yeah?’

‘Yeah,’ he sighs, relieved, spearing a chicken nugget and taking a bite.

The chicken nuggets are fantastic— and that might just be because it’s been _days_ now since he had any proper food, the kind you don’t get by dry humping vending machines. He tells her this, not about the vending machines, but that the nuggets are good— and then he thinks maybe he should thank her for helping him out earlier with the baby, which is awkward and difficult, but in the end it’s nice. Sitting with someone, eating with them— it’s all domestic and shit, like it used to be when he was at home before his mum got sick of him. Ouch. Not a thought he wants to linger on.

For a moment he wonders if Barry does shit like this— except he can’t see him sitting on the couch eating chicken nuggets. Like, Barry seems the kind who’d eat at the table and only eat _real_ food. Spinach and fruit and everything. 

‘You’re not ugly,’ she says suddenly, out of nowhere. ‘I don’t know what’s wrong with this Barry guy, but he’s not rejecting ya because you’re ugly, ok?’

‘Ok,’ he replies, feeling oddly embarrassed and pleased about it all. 

‘Maybe you should try asking him out?’ she suggests in between bites of chicken nugget. ‘Maybe he’s just shy, and you offering to give him a hand job or suck him off or let him fuck ya out of nowhere was too much for him? Yeah?’

‘You know you may be right,’ he muses. Barry does seem more the put out on the third date kind of guy. Even if by _put out_ what it’ll probably be is rip your clothes off and piss all over you, but maybe he needs to be wined and dined first. Taken somewhere nice. Somewhere they serve _spinach._

Though, does he want to be pissed on? That is actually a good question to answer before he decides to try and pursue Barry properly. He thinks about it for a moment, waits to either feel arousal or disgust, but mainly feels indifference. He supposes that means he’s not _opposed_ to it. Like, if Barry wants to piss on him he supposes that’d be ok. He thinks he’d just rather suck Barry’s cock though, if the man is going to be getting it out anyway. 

‘For fuck’s sake Nathan!’ Kelly yelps, slapping at him. ‘I’m tryna eat. Could you stop thinking about this Barry’s _cock?!_ ’

‘Ok, ok,’ he concedes, hands up. He really does try, and she only has to hit him a few more times. Maybe a few more than a few more times. 

Then, of course, before he can put in motion any plans that he might be planning for how to woo Barry, everyone goes fucking nuts and starts wearing cardigans and giving up sex and drugs and all the things that make life fun. It’s pretty bloody disturbing.


End file.
